


Wade Wilson's Adventures in Garment Sewing [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Crudity, Canon-Typical Violence, Garment Sewing, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Superhero Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Wade Wilson's Adventures in Garment Sewing" by YinNocturne."Wade makes his own costume. It’s an adventure… There's a learning curve."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Wade Wilson's Adventures in Garment Sewing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YinNocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wade Wilson's Adventures in Garment Sewing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856149) by [YinNocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne). 



Length: 10:21  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wade%20wilson's%20adventures%20in%20garment%20sewing.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wade%20wilson's%20adventures%20in%20garment%20sewing%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to YinNocturne for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "nonlinear story" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
